


【Mau5mello】Pumpkin

by OryzieNPC



Category: Deadmau5 (Musician), Marshmello (Musician) RPF
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OryzieNPC/pseuds/OryzieNPC
Summary: *OOC和Bug有*有Cp向*欢迎捉虫





	【Mau5mello】Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> *OOC和Bug有  
> *有Cp向  
> *欢迎捉虫

拆了包装的糖果整齐地摆放在糖果罐内，彩灯悬挂在墙壁上闪烁着点点柔光，电视里播放着娱乐新闻，主持人的嘴巴一张一合似乎在说着什么吸引人的八卦，屋内却没有一个人在意他到底在说些什么。

啪。桌面突然传来一声闷响，那是刀把撞击大理石的声音。

“……为什么我要做这种愚蠢的事。” 手臂上布满纹身的男子烦躁地皱起眉头。

“为什么我要陪你做这种愚蠢透顶的事。” 他再次开了口，同时后仰身子把自己砸向沙发，抱起手臂翘着腿一副再也不想碰那把刀的模样。 

“每年节日不都得搞一下吸引一下粉丝吗。” 较年轻的那位看都不看他地继续用手中的刀把南瓜顶端连带瓜蒂处削下来放在一旁，还故意做作地把废料摆得方正。连带着南瓜籽的果肉像搁浅的水母一样散在桌面上，落在黑色的桌子上变得格外显眼。“他们喜欢这个。”

“那关我什么事。” Joel看着他的动作，丝毫不掩饰地翻了个大大的白眼。“喂，弄脏了你打扫。”

“我多买了一个南瓜，而我不爱吃南瓜。” Chris无视了Joel后一句的威胁，他放下刀，把南瓜斜过来，苦恼地看着南瓜内部尚未被清理出来的南瓜籽，最后还是卷起袖子，试探性地把手伸了进去，选择直接用手把残留的废料挖出来。“Joel，你翻白眼声音真大。”

“闭上你的嘴吧。” Joel重新坐回桌前并捡起刚刚被他丢置一旁的尖刀，几乎是泄愤一般地朝着南瓜顶部捅过去，瓜肉裂开的声音使Chris嗤笑了一声。

“裂了可没有第二次机会。家里只有两个南瓜。”

“多谢提醒，我还不想做呢。” Joel一边说着一边小心翼翼地把刀拔出来检查，确定没有裂开太多以后才继续学着Chris刚刚的样子在顶部划出一个圆形口子，卸下瓜柄，略带嫌弃地抖着被切下来的果肉，让瓜籽落在桌面上。

“你话真的好多。”清理完瓜籽的Chris有些疲惫地半抬着手，他小小地叹了口气。白色的卫衣袖口边上到底还是蹭上了一点黄色印迹，手上更是——他的手可以说是没有一处是没弄脏的。

随后他伸长了手，毫不客气地把南瓜汁全都蹭在了Joel浅色的裤子上。

“你这个——”

“——我去拿勺子挖南瓜，果肉太厚了可能不好搞，你要吗？”Chris快速地站起身向后跳了几步拉开安全距离，无辜地开口。

“我要剁了——”

“——我就当作你是在说'好的Chris谢谢麻烦你了你真是个大好人'。”Chris再次打断了Joel的粗口，眨了眨眼闪身走进了厨房。

Joel气愤地举起刀刀尖对准那个在厨房弯着腰寻找木勺的白色身影，又重重地把刀砸在桌子上。

猫咪收到惊吓的喵喵声和厨房水龙头的哗哗水声融合在一起，形成了一种意外的和谐。

 

“我。恨。这个垃圾东西。它。为什么。干！” 这回是那个男孩在大声抱怨了，他憋红了脸，手指因为用力而泛着白，然而他怎么用力，木勺上仍旧没有多少被刮下来的瓜肉。

“真可怜。” Joel毫无波澜地说着，他甚至没有看向身旁气呼呼的人，只是抱着不怎么需要处理的南瓜，开始构思该做什么样的南瓜灯。“你怎么这么废。”

Chris没有反驳，他放下勺子，然后迅速用大腿使劲撞了一下Joel的大腿。毫无防备的Joel身子晃了一下，手一滑差点把南瓜从手中扔出去。

“你什么毛病！”Joel保护好南瓜后转身一拳打在Chris的肩膀上，Chris挨下了那一拳后没说话，只是撇着嘴往旁边挪了些许，拉开距离。

“算了我放弃了，我要直接开始刻了。”Chris像是自言自语一般地低下头，开始用黑笔在南瓜上画棉花糖标准的表情。

Joel不屑地挪开视线，他一边在自己的南瓜上画死老鼠头罩上眨眼的表情，一边开始干扰身旁男孩的“创作”。

“你就不能换一个？那个垃圾桶的表情真的蠢爆了。”

“……你的老鼠头比我这个更丑。而且这就是我的脸好吗，你看，和我长得多像。” 只刻出单边眼睛的南瓜被Chris举到手上，挡在面前假装这个南瓜就是自己的头，同时还故意做作地歪了歪头。“多好看。”

Joel没料到对方会作出这样孩子气的举动，他愣了一下，竟然一瞬间想不出反驳的话。

没得到答复的Chris有些疑惑地拿下南瓜，刚好看到Joel傻眼的表情。“噢…你居然喜欢我这样？”意识到什么的Chris突然眼前一亮，他再一次挪了回去让两人的大腿紧靠在一起，又毫不在意地向人身上靠过去让两人肩膀和手臂也紧贴在一起。“你居然喜欢这种类型啊？”

“………噁，滚远点。喜欢个屁喜欢，你刚刚的蠢样子蠢得我说不出话了好吗，快滚。”Joel很快就反应过来用手肘使劲推身旁那个开始胡闹的人，然而只得到对方更加热情的紧贴。

南瓜撞击桌子的声音打断了这场胡闹。

“我的南瓜！”Chris几乎喊到破音，他伸手护住差点磕到桌角的南瓜，然后抱起来开始检查南瓜是否安好。“你的错。”

“嘁，谁叫你突然开始作。”虽然这么说着但Joel仍旧感到心头一紧，直到Chris没发现南瓜有什么异样后才放松下来。

经过闹剧以后终于开始认真雕刻的两人格外地安静，一瞬间房间里充满了刀具划开瓜果皮肉的清脆声响，还有一些细小的带着不耐烦的轻哼。

“我觉得我真他妈是个天才。” Chris抱着成品满意且疲惫地长叹一声，向后重重地倒向沙发背。“真好看。”

“你去年的南瓜灯和这个一样。”旁边的Joel忍不住又呛了过去，同时递给对方打火机和蜡烛。“蜡烛还没放呢。”

“……用不着你提醒。” Chris对Joel戳破自己且打扰自己休息表现出了极大的不满，但还是闷闷地坐起身把蜡烛放进去点好火。

Joel极为敷衍地点点头，手上装饰南瓜灯的动作一点没停。在他也点好蜡烛准备拍照的时候，Chris刚好像一只大猫一样缩在沙发上，为他给南瓜灯拍的照片挑选滤镜。

Joel看了Chris一眼后，伸手把自己的南瓜推过去和Chris的靠在一起拍了一张。

“……你做什么。”Chris的声音和衣服布料蹭在抱枕上的声音交错在一起从身旁传来。

“做个对比，你的比我丑。”

“呸，你的丑死了——好了，我要睡了。”

“起来，别在沙发上睡。”

“就让我歇一会吧，我累得要死了。等会你收拾好别忘了叫我——啊，裤子别忘了洗。”

“……你这小兔崽子。” Joel这才想起早些时候这混蛋对自己的裤子做了什么，南瓜汁液已经干得差不多了，在浅灰色的裤子上印着显眼的痕迹。

“我就当作你在夸我了，晚安小老鼠。桌子交给你了，反正都是你弄的。”Chris一边笑一边抱紧了怀中的抱枕。

“明明是你，还有你就是想逃避打扫吧。” Joel愤愤地举起桌子上的抹布，向已经合上眼开始装睡的Chris扔过去。Chris没出声也没动，只是挨了这一下，笑得狡黠。

Joel重新捡回抹布，抱起两人份南瓜整齐地摆放在柜子上，随后开始认命地擦拭起桌子上的废料。

柜子上两个截然不同的南瓜紧靠在一起，蜡烛透过南瓜上刻出来的笑脸散发着温暖的光。猫咪绕过打扫的年长者，抖抖耳朵，轻巧地跳上沙发窝在沙发上睡着的男孩旁边，摇着尾巴也跟着进入了梦乡。

彩灯还在闪着微弱的光，但电视不知道什么时候被关掉了。打扫的声音减弱，最后只剩下毛毯落下的声音和一句呢喃。

“万圣节快乐。”

“你也是，混蛋。”

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 嗨，是我，又是我  
> 如果你觉得这篇文很熟悉，那么恭喜，你猜对了> <  
> 这就是我的万圣贺文被我删了重写。  
> 希望你们喜欢<3
> 
> 快2019年了，该吃到的糖肯定会吃到的！  
> 就，我也不知道说什么了！  
> 好！  
> 快乐！:3


End file.
